The invention will be generally discussed with reference to a branched stent graft which can be deployed so that its branch is directed towards an internal iliac artery from the common iliac but is not so limited and may be used with deployment into any branched vessel but is particularly applicable where the vessel into which the device is deployed is a blind vessel, that is, access is not available from an end of the vessel remote from the bifurcation from a main vessel.
Stent grafts are used for treatment of vasculature in the human or animal body to bypass a repair or defect in the vasculature. For instance, a stent graft may be used to span an aneurism which has occurred in or associated with the iliac artery. In many cases, however, such a damaged or defective portion of the vasculature may include a branch vessel such as an internal iliac artery. Bypassing such a branch vessel without providing blood flow into it can cause problems and hence it has been proposed to provide a side branch on a stent graft which when deployed is positioned over the opening to the internal iliac artery and then another stent graft can be deployed through the side branch into the internal iliac artery to provide a blood flow path to the internal iliac artery.
Generally, when deploying an endovascular stent graft into a body lumen, it is possible to obtain access to such a body lumen from each end of the lumen where necessary, thereby facilitating placement of a device in the lumen. The internal iliac artery which extends from the common iliac artery below the aortic bifurcation is for all intents and purposes a blind vessel because there is no practical way of performing an endovascular minimally invasive procedure into that vessel other than by entry from the common iliac artery. The term blind vessel is used herein to describe such a vessel.
There have been proposals to deploy a branched stent graft into the common iliac artery via a femoral artery from a femoral incision with the branched stent graft having a side arm to extend into or at least adjacent the internal iliac artery, however, the use of such devices is very dependent upon favourable layout of the arteries and in many cases, access is extremely difficult. Access over the aortic bifurcation has been proposed but as there is limited distance between the aortic bifurcation and the iliac bifurcation special construction of a stent graft for this region is desirable.
It is the object of this invention therefore to provide a stent graft for deployment particularly into the iliac arteries or at least to provide a physician with a useful alternative.
Throughout this specification the term distal with respect to a portion of the aorta, a deployment device or a prosthesis is the end of the aorta, deployment device or prosthesis further away in the direction of blood flow away from the heart and the term proximal means the portion of the aorta, deployment device or end of the prosthesis nearer to the heart. When applied to other vessels similar terms such as caudal and cranial should be understood.